Ne pars pas
by Lowan
Summary: Helen se sent terriblement seule, et se prend à espérer un peu d'aide...


**Titre :** Ne pars pas.

**Rating : **K

**Genre : **Romance Helen/Nikola

**Résumé : **Helen se sent terriblement seule, et se prend à espérer un peu d'aide…

**Note : **Cette idée m'est venue d'une chanson de Shy'm, j'espère que sa concorde suffisamment. Des reviews ^^ ?

…

Elle se sentait seule. Trop seule. Et tandis qu'elle était là, debout devant la fenêtre à réfléchir, elle aurait tellement aimé pouvoir laisser s'échapper une larme, une seule petite larme. Mais même ce simple et ridicule vœu ne semblait vouloir se réaliser. Elle n'arrivait même plus à pleurer. Dieu qu'elle aimerait pouvoir pleurer, peut être que cela l'aiderait à faire sortir au moins une infime partie de la peine qui l'habitait. Mais non. Elle ne pleurerait pas, c'était ainsi. Elle ne devait pas pleurer, elle se devait de rester forte. Toujours. Pour elle comme pour les autres. Mais qu'elle se sentait lasse. Probablement le poids des années. Sans doute aussi cet horrible sentiment d'abandon, de solitude qui envahissait constamment son cœur. Son regard se perdit dans l'obscurité de la nuit. Il ne faisait pas tellement sombre, la Lune ayant décidé de se faire pleine cette nuit. Peut être la Lune voulait-elle l'aider, elle. Peut être espérait-elle quand lui offrant un peu de sa lumière elle pourrait l'aider à y voir plus clair. Mais Helen ne voyait guère plus de réponse à ses problèmes. Elle lâcha un profond soupir et marcha d'un pas lent vers la radio. Peut être qu'un peu de musique l'aiderait. Elle n'y croyait pas trop, mais bon, elle se prenait bien à croire à l'aide d'une boule de lumière, alors. Elle alluma donc l'appareil. Puis elle retourna vers la fenêtre, tandis que les paroles parvinrent jusqu'à ses oreilles et s'infiltrèrent dans son esprit.

…

Nikola vagabondait dans les couloirs, perdu sombrement dans ses pensées. Ne voyant pas quoi faire d'autre ce soir, il décida d'aller se coucher, en espérant bien sur que le sommeil se montre clément avec lui ce soir, et veuille bien venir le trouver. Enfin, c'était plutôt à lui d'arriver à trouver le sommeil, mais on ne sait jamais, ça ne coûte rien d'espérer se dit-il. Il se dirigea donc vers le couloir qui le mènerait à sa chambre. Il ne remarqua qu'il passait devant la chambre d'Helen que quand de la musique filtrant à travers la porte le sortit de ses pensées. Il s'arrêta un instant et observa la porte close. Puis il s'approcha et colla son oreille contre la porte, curieux de voir, ou plutôt d'entendre, ce que la maîtresse des lieux pouvait bien écouter à cette heure-ci de la nuit. Il parvint à entendre distinctement les paroles.

_**Enlace moi dans tes bras**_

_**Dis moi petite voix**_

_**Chuchote moi ces contes d'autres fois**_

_**Caresse moi du bout des doigts**_

_**Souviens toi raconte moi**_

_**Parle moi dis moi n'importe quoi**_

D'abord un peu surpris, il ouvrit doucement la porte en espérant se faire discret. Raté. La porte était lourde et assez vieille, aussi quand il l'à poussa elle ne pu s'empêcher cette vilaine de lâcher un sinistre grincement. Il grimaça, et entra néanmoins dans la pièce. Il leva les yeux et son regard tomba sur la silhouette d'Helen adossée à la fenêtre. Son regard à elle était plein de tristesse. Mais sans larmes. Elle n'essaya même pas de cacher sa peine quand elle vit qui était le mystérieux visiteur. Ce dernier ferma la porte et s'avança lentement dans la pièce. Helen le regarda les yeux remplis de…il ne savait pas trop comment définir ce qu'il voyait là dans ses yeux. Comme un…un appel au secours.

_**Fais moi rire, sourire**_

_**A en échapper une larme de joie**_

_**Et fais du feu pour nous réchauffer**_

_**J'ai peur que ne revienne le froid**_

N- Helen, excuse-moi. J'ai entendu de la musique et…

H- Nikola…Chut s'il te plait.

_**Ne pars pas**_

_**Ne me laisse pas seule ce soir**_

_**Ferme les rideaux **_

_**Un instant un moment**_

_**Se deviner dans le noir**_

_**Baby ne pars pas**_

_**Ne me laisse pas seule ce soir **_

_**Tes murmures près de moi**_

_**Me rappellent que les anges**_

_**Un jour m'ont parlé de toi**_

N- Helen…Je crois que je vais te laisser, c'est…

H Non ! Reste…

_**Et chante moi nos rêves**_

_**Sur ces quelques accords de guitare**_

_**Et puis couvre moi de caresses**_

_**Romantique paresse**_

_**Tue moi d'un regard**_

N- Helen, je suis sérieux je devrai vraiment y aller…

H- Nikola reste ! S'il te plait ! Ne me laisse pas…

N- Je…

Il ne su pas quoi répondre. Et ce regard qu'elle lui lançait. Et ces paroles qu'elle avait prononcé. Et cette satanée musique qui ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter. Là, il se demandait vraiment ce qu'il devait faire. Rester, ou partir. Fuir comme il le faisait si bien ? Il n'en avait plus enive…

_**Et si je m'assoupis un peu**_

_**Reste là ne pars pas**_

_**Ne me laisse pas seule ce soir**_

_**Ferme les rideaux **_

_**Un instant un moment**_

_**Se deviner dans le noir**_

H- Je t'en prie…

Il ne se souvenait pas l'avoir déjà vu aussi triste, vulnérable, et pleine de détresse. Et pour qu'elle se laisse aller ainsi devant lui, sans avoir peur de son ego surdimensionné, c'est qu'elle était vraiment au plus mal. Mais Helen, se dit-il, dis moi ce que je peux faire pour t'aider. Si je reste ici avec toi, que pourrais-je faire de plus ? Les paroles continuaient, et cette foi ci, semblèrent lui apporter une réponse. Il se déplaça vers elle, mais ne fit que la contourner pour rejoindre la fenêtre. Il regarda un court instant dehors, puis ferma les rideaux. Il faisait à présent sombre, presque totalement noir, dans la chambre. La Lune ne peut à présent plus rien pour moi, se dit la centenaire. Tant pis. La musique était là, Nikola était là. Elle le vit, ou plutôt le devina, s'approcher doucement d'elle. Elle sentit deux mains douces et chaudes se poser délicatement sur ses hanches. Elle frémit légèrement à ce contact. Il pencha lentement la tête vers elle et approcha ses lèvres de son oreille.

N- Je ne pars pas, Helen. Tu n'es plus seule.

Elle colla son corps contre son sien et posa sa tête dans son cou. Elle passa ses bras sous les siens pour laisser ses mains s'agripper à sa chemise dans son dos.

H- Je t'en prie…

_**Ne pars pas**_

_**Ne me laisse pas seule ce soir**_

_**Ferme les rideaux **_

_**Un instant un moment**_

_**Se deviner dans le noir**_

N- Je ne pars pas. Je suis là, Helen. Avec toi.

Il déposa un chaste baiser dans ses cheveux, et laissa ses mains caresser la taille de la magnifique femme, désespéramment dans le besoin de le sentir près d'elle. Et il serait là. Il se promit d'être là à présent pour elle, jusqu'au bout si elle voulait bien de sa présence. Il serait là si elle avait besoin de lui. Et en se jurant cela il prit pour témoin la Lune et sa lumière, qui bien que ne pouvant plus les voir avait sûrement dû l'entendre. La magnifique boule de lumière semblait vouloir leur venir en aide ce soir. La musique se terminait à présent. Nikola recula légèrement, et tendit son bras vers le bouton de la radio afin de l'éteindre. Il prit ensuite dans sa main celle d'Helen. Il ne la tenait pas vraiment, en fait, c'était pour elle comme une douce caresse. Il se rapprocha du lit, entraînant Helen avec lui.

Il se baissa ensuite jusqu'à être à ses pieds afin de lui retirer ses chaussures. Il fit de même avec les siennes. Il se redressa ensuite et la débarrassa de ses vêtements, la laissant en sous-vêtements. Elle se laissait totalement faire, et avait même fermé les yeux pour mieux profiter de ses doigts frôlant sa peau. Nikola allait ensuite retirer ses propres vêtements mais Helen rouvrit les yeux et entreprit de le faire à sa place. Ce fut donc au tour de Nikola de se laisser déshabiller. Quand il fut en caleçon, et leurs yeux s'étant habitués à l'obscurité ambiante, ils se regardèrent fixement, ne savant plus trop quoi faire. Puis Helen vint se blottir dans les bras du vampire. Celui-ci passa une main dans ses cheveux et l'autre dans son dos. Ils profitèrent pleinement de ce moment, chacun se laissant porter par le rythme régulier de la respiration de l'autre. Helen aurait même pu s'endormir, mais Nikola s'écarta un peu et lui murmura :

N- Viens. Dans le lit nous serons mieux.

Helen hocha simplement la tête en signe d'accord et Nikola retira la couverture en la poussant dans le fond du lit. Il indiqua à Helen de se coucher d'abord, puis vint la rejoindre. A peine les avaient-il recouverts de la couverture qu'Helen vint l'entourer de ses bras et posait sa tête dans son coup. Nikola passa donc sa main dans son dos et se laissa aller au bien être que cette position lui apportait. Il ferma les yeux, et se dit que peut être, sûrement même, ce soir le sommeil, ne tarderait pas à venir. Helen ferma également ses yeux, et se dit que la Lune lui était effectivement venue en aide ce soir. Et la musique également l'avait aidé. Et maintenant Nikola était là, et elle se plaisait à croire qu'il resterait pour un bon moment. Elle fut sortie de ses pensées quand d'une voix douce et réconfortante Nikola lui murmura à l'oreille :

N- Je t'aime Helen. Je serai là toujours pour toi, dorénavant. Ne l'oublie jamais.

H- Je t'aime aussi Nikola. Et j'espère vraiment, du plus profond de mon cœur, que tu ne me laisseras jamais plus tomber.

N- Je ne le ferais pas mon cœur, sois-en certaine.

Sur ces paroles il embrassa sa tempe, et reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller afin de laisser le sommeil le gagner.

Ils avaient tous deux espéré un peu d'aide extérieur, et même si les larmes ne venaient pas, le bonheur lui pourrait venir frapper à leur porte très prochainement, probablement envoyé par notre chère Majesté la Lune.

**Fin.**


End file.
